John Free
Rev. John Free (1711-1791) was an English poet and cleric. Life Free was the son of John Free, of Oxford. He entered Christ Church, Oxford, in 1727, earning a B.A. in 1730 and an M.A. in 1733. He was awarded a Doctor of Divinity n 1744. He served as vice-principal of St Albans Hall, Oxford; headmaster of St. Olave's Grammar School, Southwark, 1747; and vicar of East Coker, Somersetshire, 1756. He published extensively in the Gentlemans Magazine.Rev. John Free (1711-1791), English Poetry, 1579-1830, Center for Applied Technologies in the Humanities, Virginia Polytechnic Institute & State University. Web, June 22, 2016. Publications Poetry *''The Story of Susanna: A poem''. London: 1730. *''The Guardian: An imitation of Horace, Ode V, Book IV''. London: R. Dodsley, 1746. *''Stigand; or. The Antigallican: A poem, in Miltonic verse''. London: Marshall Sheepey, 1750. *''Poems and Miscellaneous Pieces''. London: privately published, printed by W. Bowyer, 1751. *''An Ode of Consolation upon the Loss of Minorca''. London: R. Baldwin, 1756. *''Poems on Several Occasions''. London: E. Owen, for T. Osborne / R. & J. Dodsley / J. Rivington / et al, 1757. *''The Voluntary Exile; or, The English poet's sermon in verse: Written upon divers important subjects, before he embarked for France''. London: privately published, 1765. Non-fiction *''The Being and Providence of God''. London: privately published, 1743. *''The bloody methods of propagating the Popish religion.... A sermon''. London: D. Browne, for T. Osborne / J. & J. Rivington / W. Sandby / et al, 1745. *''A Volume of Sermons: Preached before the University of Oxford''. London: privately published, printed by Dan. Browne, 1750. *''The Danger Attending ... a national intercourse with those who live under an idolatrous religion ... A sermon''. London: privately published, printed by R. Penny, 1753. *''Of the Reason and Necessity for Written Laws ... A sermon''. London: privately published, 1753. *''The Terms, or Conditions of National Unanimity Established.... A sermon''. London: E. Owen, for Sandby / Cooke, 1756. *''Certain Articles Proposed to ... the Worshipful Company of Salters''. London: privately published, printe by E. Owen, 1758. *''Rules for the Discovery of False Prophets: A sermon''. London: privately published, printe by E. Owen, 1758. *''A Display of the Bad Principles of the Methodists''. London: privately published, 1759. *''The Whole Speech ... Complaining of persecution from the Methodists''. London: privately published, 1759. *''A Controversy with the People Called Methodists: Concerning the true nature of the Christian religion''. London: W. Sandby / J. Scott & R. Stevens / et al, 1760. *''A genuine petition to the King''. London: 1762. *''The Petition of John Free: Relative to the conduct of the archbishops of Canterbury and York''. London: privately published, 1763. *''Matrimony made Easy; or, A new form of marriage''. London: privately published, 1764. *''A Specimen of an Universal Liturgy in English, French, and Latin''. London: privately published, 1766. *''England's Warning Piece... A sermon''. London: privately published, 1768. *''Common Safety the Cause and Foundation of Human Society: A sermon''. London: privately published, 1769. *''An Essay toward a History of the English Tongue''. London: privately published, 1773. *''Let Him that Thinketh he Standeth, Take Heed Lest he Fall ... A sermon''. London: privately published, 1786. *''Tyrocinium Geographicum Londinense; or, The London geography''. London: privately published, 1789. Translated *Naumachius, Advice to the Fair Sex: A poem translated from the Greek. London: 1736. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:John Free, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 22, 2016. See also *List of British poets References External links ;Poems *"An Ode of Consolation upon the Loss of Minorca" *"An Ode to that heroick and learned Prince, Frederick III. King of Prussia" ;About *Rev. John Free (1711-1791) at English Poetry, 1579-1830 Category:1711 births Category:1791 deaths Category:18th-century poets Category:English clergy Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:Poets Category:People from Oxford